paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Vampire Strikes Bat
The Vampire Strikes Bat is the tenth episode of The Mysteries Of Sunset Shimmer Plot When a vampire terrorizes the Dazzlings they try to go ways and having Sonata disappear Transcript (We open on nighttime in Transylvania it's thundering and raining we see a sign that read "FORTESCU" cuts to the castle lighting flashes and a coffin opens revealing Adagio Dazzle in a wedding dress) Adagio:(VO)One two one two three four! Dazzlings:He wants my hand I'll have to be. He'll never have my heart know it when I say. (Together) Dazzlings:Want a wed but I fled yeah yeah want a wed but I fled yeah yeah..... (As they sing the director moves camera and says) Director:It's good, no it's great, not it's spectabulace! (They sing and then stops and we quickly pan to a vampire resembling the one from the What's New Scooby Doo episode The Vampire Strikes Back it comes and attacks them the director is even frightened) Director:Horror horrible! (The Dazzlings scream and run) Director:Lower me down! NOW! (The Dazzlings scream as the run Sonata trips the Vampire comes after her it comes to her as we blackout we fade on to our teenage heroes heading to the castle) Alonso:Why are we in a creepy place already? (Up close)Our vacations usually start out normal and end up creepy. (Cuts to up close of Sunset Shimmer) Sunset:We're only passing through this(Cuts outside of ford) Transylvanian village.(Cuts back to her)On our way to an awesome old castle. (Back to scene) Alonso:Call it what you like. (Cuts to him and Goober) But old castle still rings creepy to me. (Goober nods in agreement cuts to Gloriosa) Gloriosa:Relax Alonso, the Dazzlings are shooting their new music video there. And I'm hoping they'll make me an extra. (Back to scene) Shaun:Maybe you shouldn't push it Gloriosa.(Cuts to right side of his face) It was nice of them(Turns to guys) that they invited us up here to watch the shoot. (Lighting flashes Alonso and Goober grab each other scaredely with teeth chattering happening) Alonso:(Sarcasticly)Yeah Shaun remind me to thank them. (Cuts to them driving by a place called VLAD Dentistrie cuts to them driving in an angle wide shot on road up to castle cuts to moat) Alonso:(OS)Like(Cuts to him inside the van)If we turn back now we can still hitch through the strudel fest in Bavaria. (Cuts to Goober) Goober:Oh strudel. YUMMY! (Licks around his face and his tongue) Shaun:But the castle is just up ahead. Alonso:And between here and there is that rickidy old bridge saying don't cross me man! Shaun:You know what I say to that? EAT MY TIRE TREED BRIDGE!!!! (They drive and have a bumpy time and Alonso and Goober see the water in the moat they scream Sunset has a sigh look on her face they get goggles and snorkels the gang man it through Shaun is happy) Shaun:Can I drive or what? (They vote what he smiles while their looks are like what they are scared and he is happy cuts to outside and as we fade to inside castle the Dazzlings have an argument) Sonata:Are you insane!? (Cuts to them)You wanna keep shooting this video with that vampire freak on the loose? I barely got away from it! Not even for all the tacos at Taco Bell will you get me to doing this thing! (Cuts to gang coming in the gang see them cuts to angle on them) Adagio:(OS)We're gonna do this (Cuts to it)With or without you! (Sonata goes off) Sonata:Go right ahead! (Cuts to Sunset and Gloriosa) Gloriosa:I wonder what's going on with them. Sunset:I don't know. They're probably still sore about the battle of the bands at CHS. (They come over to hug the gang) Aria:I'm so glad you guys are here. We could really use your help. Gloriosa:Of course. So what seems to be the problem exactly? Adagio:The shoots on hold since this rude vampire dude decided to trash it. (Cuts to Alonso and Goober) Alonso:Ok between "rude" and "dude" did anybody else here (Does a scary face)"vampire"? Aria:This scary vampire guy came out of nowhere, chased us all over and then disappears. (Cuts back to Alonso Goober Gloriosa and Shaun) Alonso:So there's a creepy castle, a vampire on the loose. (The back up slowly while whistling and bump into a suit of armor they are scared and run by the gang to hide in a big cooking pot) Shaun:There's no such thing as a vampire Alonso. But it sounds like someone is trying to scare you out of here. Aria:Why would someone do that? Shaun:That's what we're gonna find out. Sunset:And I know exactly what to do. Gloriosa:Split up? Sunset:Nope. Set a trap. Shaun:What? That's my thing and well you always set a trap after we split up. Sunset:Really? I never noticed that. (They go off the guys walk in the pot we fade to them) Susnet:Ok here's the plan. (Walks up to barrels) The vampire will stumble into this stack of barrels and roll in here. (They see the rope attach to the axe and torch) The axe will cut this cord. And the drape will land on him that's when we tie up his feet and unmask him. Easy. Gloriosa:So classic bait? Sunset:Not this time for Alonso and Goober. The Dazzlings. Gloriosa:But those girls are too scared. We can't let them at risk again. Sunset:You're right Daisy. You'll be the one. Gloriosa:ME?! Sunset:What you get to finally wear the wedding dress. (Fades to her) Gloriosa:My brother will have a heart attack. Shaun:Ok we got the light. the dress. (Sunset is dressed like she was at Bulk Biceps party) Alonso:YOINKS! THE VAMPIRE! Sunset:I'll take that as a compliment. Goober:Sunset, I thought you said we were trying to catch a vampire. Not be one, as in not be a vampire cosplayer. Sunset:Easy Goober if Gloriosa doesn't get through we could always use the backup plan I have to convince the vampire I'm Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. (Wishpers)Ok Gloriosa start singing. (She does and the vampire comes and she throws the wedding Valle on him and runs off the vampire looks at camera and off and the trap works and he tries to run off but the drape falls on him catching him the gang run to him Sunset ties his feet like she said) Shaun:I have to give you credit for this one Sunny. Sunset:It was easy I know. Alonso:(Pulls wooden stake)Like and now to end this abomination. Gloriosa:Wait Alonso it's not a vampire! (Lifts drape up and pulls mask off revealing a caucasian male with silcked up black hair and a pointy nose) Gang:(Gasps Off Screen)Who is that?! (We fade to the Dazzlings wearing their usual attire the man tied up to a chair and Sunset and Gloriosa out of their costumes wearing their usual clothing) Adagio:Now why would a cutie like you wanna ruin our video. Frustrated actor, singer, trick or treater? (Third thing is said when it cuts to her she says it and back to scene) Man:I don't have to tell you anything. (A middle age Caucasian male comes sort of a Vincent Price look a like that could be a dead ringer for him) Man:Then allow me to fill in. I am Owen Decastle. And this is Steve Fortescu. I brought this place from Steven's parents. Direct descendents of vampire Belle Fortescu. Steve:YOU MEAN YOU STOLE MY FAMILY'S PRIED! STOMPED ON OUR SOULS! AND NOW YOU'RE PROPPETING OFF MY LEGACY! Decastle:As you can see the boy has some. Issues. Now I will leave my castle to take him to the village where the athourities can deal with him. (Follows him Shaun stops them) Shaun:Uh Mr. Decastle we just came from that way. Sorry but the bridge is out and the roads are all flooded. Alonso:(OS)Then we're (Cuts to him and Goober he is in Goober's arms cowering) Stuck here all night with that freaky Fortescu kid? Decastle:I know a safe place where to keep him comthurable. (Wants them to follow him down to the dungeons we fade to them with torches Steve is tied up Alonso and Goober see a skeleton) Alonso:This is a safe place? (Cuts up close nervous laughter) I'm feeling a lot of things and safe is not one of them. (Cuts to Goober sniffing skeleton it moves they are scared back to scene they run in place and off they go cuts to a cell and Alonso and Goober run into Steve pushing him in they run out and close the door) Steve:(OS)You think you can lock me up? (Cuts to Steve)But that won't make a difference old man. You're problems won't end with me! (Cuts to him on the bars)You want the real vampire! (Laughs Alonso and Goober are scared) Alonso:I don't want the real vampire! I WANNA GO BACK UPSTAIRS! Decastle:And you will as soon as I take care of one more thing. (Pulls rope and Alonso and Goober plug their ears as it makes a sort of a fog horn sound a short middle aged man hunched over comes) Wrenchfield:You called master? (Goes up to Alonso and Goober they are scared and jumps in the air and land in his arms) Decastle:Wrenchfield show these nice people to their rooms (Close up)And make sure their all (Thinks) Comtherable. (Cuts back to him holding Alonso and Goober something bite Alonso) Alosno:OW! (Struggles around)Get it off of me man! (A beetle is on him) Wrenchfield:(Gets it)Bad beetle. (To Alonso)My apologies. Max must have wiggled out of his lease. (Puts lease on it it's a small lease fades to them following him Sunset Shimmer asks some questions) Sunset:Uh mr. Wrenchfield sir? If you don't mind me asking...How long have you worked here? Wrenchfield:(Happily)I've given my life to this castle! It used to be filled with glorious chamber music. (Cuts to scene)None of this ear bleeding garbled garbage that they dare call MUSIC! (Yells so heard it messes their hair up they shake their heads back and fourth) Sunset:Think I hit a sore spot. (Shaun and Sunset go into their rooms cuts to Gloriosa's room) Gloriosa:Hmm not a hideous space but positively void of personality. (Cuts to Wrenchfield showing them to their room and they find bugs) Alonso:That doesn't look like a mint on my pillow. I think those beds are already taken Goob. (Goober is disgusted and nods in agreement Alonso shakes a pillow off) Alonso:Ok so it may not be a bug free hotel with fancy pillows and tiny soaps. (Lies down with Goober) But at least we're safe from that creepy vampire. (We fade to outside castle we hear wolf howling lights turn out we pull into the castle inside Gloriosa's room she is asleep thunder and lighting strikes twice and she goes"Huh" and sees a shadowy figure it's the Fortescue Vampire it hisses at her she screams cuts to gang outside the room) Sunset:That sounds like Gloriosa. (They come storming in Alonso and Goober trip on Gloriosa's clothes and knock the vampire out the window) Alonso:Uh sorry mr Vampire. (They look over the window their POV on nothing) Adagio:(OS)Where'd it go? (Cuts back to inside we hear Sonata cuts to her standing in the doorway) Sonata:Hey what's going on in here? (Angle on her to the gang) Gloriosa:You're vampire crasher made an unscheduled guest appearance in my room. Sunset:Did you get a good look at the vampire? Gloriosa:Yes I did. There's no doubt it was Steve Fortescu. Shaun:But that's impossible. He's locked up in the dungeon. (Scene flashes by they walk down to the dungeon Owen is there watching him cuts back to gang) Gloriosa:Steve still sitting in that jail cell where we left him? I don't get it. (Goober makes like a bat and shows Alonso) Alonso:Maybe Goob. Maybe when Mr Decastle bent down to tie his shoe. (Close up)Steve turned into a bat. (Makes his hands do like he's flapping wings) And flue out between the bars. (Cuts to see he is wearing slippers Alonso sees it and corrects it) Scratch that. Mr. Decastle's wearing slippers. Sunset:Just because Steve's in that jail cell now doesn't mean he was able to get out earlier. Alonso:So agree with our bat theory? Sunset:No I think somebody's been letting him out. (Alonso is about to says something but Shaun stops him) Shaun:Sunset's right someone must be working with Steve. That's the only way he supposedly be in two places at once. Sunset:Right now let's split up and look for clues, Shaun:I knew that would come up sooner or later. (A bat like scene changer happens the guys walk into the kitchen) Alonso:Whoa Goob, looks like we wondered into the castle's kitchen. How do you think that happened? Goober:I don't know? (Alonso walks up to a refrigorator) Alonso:Maybe the Vampire's hiding in the refrigerator. (Goober gulps cuts to Alonso opening it) Alonso:Bingo! No vampire and a full fridge! (Up close) Alonso:But what if the vampire shows up for a quick bite? (Goober shows a pice of garlic) Alonso:Garlic? But vampires hate garlic so... (Thinks about it) Oh brilliant idea. (Cuts to angle behind Goober) What are we waitin for? Let's get cookin. (They get stuff from the cupped fridge everywhere Goober stires up some stuff pans to Alonso making a shake) Alonso:I'm almost done with the garlic banana berry shake Goob. How about those peanut butter and garlic cookies? (Goober gets them out of the oven gives a thumbs up Wrenchfield walks up to him startling him) Goober:YIKES! (Cuts to Alonso turning blender on and the stuff gets on Wrenchfield he is unamused) Wrenchfield:What are you two doing in domestic DOMAIN??!! Alonso:Uh? Leaving? (They zoom off cuts to gang investigating a hallway) Gloriosa:If we could only find a clue. Sunset:This bill of sale could be a clue it's from Owen to a mr.S.Fortescue. (They hear screaming and come up to a door) Shaun:Those screams came from inside this room. Stand back ladies! Gloriosa:But Shaun it could be unlocked. Shaun:Well what fun is that? (Cuts to inside they crash in to see the Dazzlings (Mostly Aria Blaze and Adagio Dazzle) they see a bat) Aria:Shaun, Sunset, Gloriosa! Something awful's happen to Sonata. There was this bizarre flash of light. She disappeared and then this bat showed up. (It flies out of the room) Sunset:I know Sonata wanted out of the band. But pretending she turned into a bat? (Cuts to Shaun crossing his arms leaning against a bookcase) Shaun:Sunset Gloriosa, look over here. Those stairs probably lead up to the attic and tipickly attics are great places to find clues. Gloriosa:Unfortunly nothings been typical about this case so far. (They walk up to the attic) Sunset:This place is a mess. (Gloriosa opens a trunk bugs crawl out they rub them off of them they scurry away) Gloriosa:Yuck! Must be more Wrenchfield's long lost pets. (Shaun finds a birth certeficit) Shaun:Check this out. A birth certificate. (Pulls glasses up)But the name is smudged. (Angle on them looking at the name) Shaun:It looks like Stu Fortescu. Sunset:Hm that's odd. Gloriosa:I wonder why Steve changed his name. Sunset:Yeah me too. Shaun:(Pulls glasses down)Maybe Steve has even more issues then we thought. (Moaning is heard) Shaun:Ether somebody didn't like that remark about Steve. Or someone's in trouble. (Scene splits in half and ghosts are floating around Aria and Adagio the gang comes) Director:Cut cut! What is going on here?! Sunset:Sorry sir. We thought the Dazzlings were being tormented by the Vampire again. Director:Oh if only. But it's quit alright we all make mistakes. But if only he was around I'm going to capture him on film. I'll be rich and famous. You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEEEEEE! (Cuts to Sunset and Gloriosa) Gloriosa:He's crazy. Sunset:Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think filming a vampire is a wise carer movie. Director:Just when you think it's safe to go back inside the castle. I shall present. (Evil grin and makes it look like he's got fangs)Forever Fangs. (Cuts to them)The castle no one can hear you scream. (Screams as Alonso and Goober are scared by not this but behind him cuts to him) Director:Ohh I've got chills. (Vampire comes up behind it)Cant you just see it? (Cuts to Alonso and Goober) Alonso:Oh I can see it. (Cuts back to him and the vampire it roars in his face and again cuts to the gang running different ways screaming Vampire looks and gives chase and camera goes into its mouth and and the song from the Dazzlings new music video plays as the chase happens vampire checks closet opens it revealing a couple of monsters close it looks at camera and double take and Alonso and Goober are there as if they we in costumes where the monsters were they run on Vampire he gets up runs in air and cuts to Dazzlings stuff and he doesn't see the scaredy cat duo and runs off the guys come out from hiding run in air in place and off they go scene cuts to vampire running after the gang he goes after Gloriosa she's out flying a bat shaped kite gives it to vampire he is smiling lighting strikes him he is shocked like he was struck by lightning lightning strikes scene we see Shaun running the vampire chases he with a fencing Soward cuts to Shaun he comes to a stop and grabs a pair of candles and tries to back him off with it vampire smiles and blows them out he is worried and vampire is about to attack Shaun with the Soward Sunset bends down Shaun pushes him over her vampire teeth bites scene outside lightning strikes the gang run out of the castle they go to the graveyard) Shaun:Looks like we lost him. (Cuts to Gloriosa in front of a tombstone) Gloriosa:For now. (Alonso and Goober poke up from behind it) Alonso:At least we're a lot safer in this (Cuts to scene)G-G-Graveyard? (Cuts to Shaun) Shaun:There's no need to worry. (Pan to the castle as he casts his shadow) We left the vampire inside the castle. We're completely safe out here. (Vampire's shadow is over Shaun's lighting happens and we hear the vampire laugh cuts to gang behind Shaun who is in front of them and a cloud of smoke happens Shaun is nowhere to be seen) Sunset:What happen to Shaun? (Removes paper revealing a bat Goober and Alonso peer over it) Both:Shaun? (Bat flies up to camera and it goes into the eye we open back on a hoard of bats and cuts back to graveyard) Alonso:Shaun Carlson! Where are you? Sunset:Shaun's not around anywhere. (Goober taps on her and points to a tree branch a bat is hanging from it) Alonso:Goober's right. Didn't you see the viscous Vampire? He turned Shaun into a bat.(Cuts to tree)And there he is. (Back to scene) Gloriosa:Shaun? The bat? That doesn't make sense. Sunset:We got to get to the bottom of these vampire hijinks. Gloriosa:How? Sunset:By doing some research back inside the castle. Alonso:Don't worry Shaun we won't let you out of our sight amigo.You'll be back to your humanself in a..... (It screeches as it flaps away) Alonso:Wait wait I didn't mean I don't like your bat self. You're find as a bat! (It's on a beam in the tower they look at each other and go to get him a swarm of bats flies by inside the library the girls look for clues) Gloriosa:This is crazy about a vampire coming out of his coffin in search of his long lost bride. Sunset:It's only a legend. I just hop it is anyway. (Finds something) Hey look at this. (It's a picture of what looks like Steve as a young boy) Gloriosa:(OS)An old photo of Steve standing in front of a mirror.(Cuts to her)What does that mean? (Back to scene) Sunset:Easy. We solve this mystery and prove the Fortescue Vampire hoax once and for all. The only thing left to do is to capture that Vampire. Gloriosa:I'm not wearing the wedding dress again to be bait! Sunset:No I got a better idea GD. Gloriosa:Ok Sunny what is it? (Cuts to back out as we pan up to see Alonso trying to grab the bat) Alonso:Ok don't move a wing. (Does so and he loses his balance and grabs the edge the bat flies into a tower and they see a heard of bats) Alonso:(OS) Oh no Shaun's got mixed up in a rouge gang of bats. (They walk around) Alonso:Like we gotta figure out which one he is. Goober:I don't know what to say about this but I'm scared. (They find a book and whistle) Alonso:What's this whistle for? Goober:This book is titled To Tran Bats. Alonso:Like this could be a clue. (A bat lands on Goober's beanie) Goober:What the? Alonso:That bat's gotta be him. (Flys off they go after it) Alonso:Like Shaun bat wait for us! (Cuts to outside where Sunset is out and thunder and lighting happens and she's waiting) Sunset:Where is he? I didn't dress up like this to be a Mavis Dracula cosplayer. (Goes back in to talk to Gloriosa) Gloriosa:Relax I'm sure he'll show up. Sunset:Gloriosa, are you sure we're doing this to trap a real vampire? Gloriosa:No of course not. Sunset:Then how do you explain that box of garlic behind it? Gloriosa:Never does hurt to have a back up plan not ever. (They hear low growling) Gloriosa:It's him. Now get out there and streat your stuff. (Pushes he out bat flies by) Sunset:What the? (Alonso falls into her arms and Goober does too she catches them they are atop of her she looks all sigh holding her head) Alonso:Hiya Sunset. (Bat flies by they run in place)And like see ya Sunset. (Cuts to inside castle Gloriosa has the net Alonso and Goober knock her down) Goober:Sorry Gloriosa! (Alonso comes back to help her up) Alonso:Like sorry about that GD. Hey we found this book and this whistle up in where we found Shaun. Gloriosa:Alonso! I think Shaun is fine. (Cuts o outside as they are heard talking Sunset sees the vampire) Sunset:The net! Gloriosa, the net! (Vampire holds hand out causing the door to close by itself she is trapped it walks to her we pull up to see a shadowy figure that looks like Shaun comes out from behind the roof and lands in front of the vampire causing him to back up he screams as he falls off balcony cuts to Shaun and Sunset) Sunset:(Happily)Shaun. (Shaun smiles back as he leans out of the shadows cuts to them peeking over the edge cuts to Vampire with an angry look) Sunset:(Hollers downs to the vampire from off screen)Hang in there fang boy! (Cuts back to them) Sunset:Thanks Shaun, you saved my life. Shaun:(Cuts to him)Actually I was cliambing down from the attic where I was trapped. And I found Sonata tied up up there too so she thanked me and then when we got ourselves free she went to go find Adagio and Aria. (Back to scene)But you're welcome anyway. (Alonso and Gloriosa come up with garlic neaklaces) Gloriosa:Where's the vampire? Did he get away? Alosno:Hey Shaun. Shaun:Hey Alonso. (Notices something is missing)Where's Goober? Alonso:Oh he's chasing a bat that we though were you. Shaun:Oh. (Relaizes and confusingly)Wait what? Gloriosa:Anyway did he get away? Shaun:Nope. He right there. (We tuck out to see that he is gone) Gloriosa:No he's gone. (Sunset backs up the Curtin blows and we see the vampire is there back to gang Gloriosa and Alonso take off neaklaces) Gloriosa:Well I guess we won't be needing these anymore. Alonso:And I know exactly what to do with these neaklaces. (Eats one by having the balls fall into his mouth cuts to Vampire about to attack until bat flies by he is confused and Goober runs into him knocking him down Shaun and Alonso get him off Alonso gets Goober while Shaun gets the Vampire cuts to the girls) Sunset:(With her arms crossed across he chest)Wow I guess garlic doesn't work but Goober running into vampires does work. (Clock line changes scene we see the foyer and pan down) Sonata:Yeah. That's the creep who locked me up too. (Sees Gloriosa walk up to it) Sonata:Becareful Gloriosa. Gloriosa:Don't worry it's a mask. (Pulls mask off) All:Steve Fortescu?! (Cuts to Shaun and Sunset) Shaun:Ok so we've proven Steve is the vampire. But we don't have a clue about who's been helping him escape from his cell. (Decastle and Wrenchfield come with Steve tied up) Sunset:(Holds up picture) That's not exactly true. That's no make up affect. (Point of view through photo) Steve and the vampire look identical. (Removes photo) Because they're twin brothers. (Cuts to Shaun who beats his fist in his left palm piecing it together) Shaun:Of course! (Gets it together)How can one person be in two places at once? (With eyes closed and holds up one finger) Unless they look exactly alike. Gloriosa:(Cuts to her)I bet that birth certificate we found with the name Stu really belongs to Steve's brother here. (Cuts to Sunset) Sunset:And this photo of Steve standing in front of the mirror was really just the two brothers facing each other. And that bill of sale was also of Stu Fortescu. Steve's brother to Owen. (Cuts to Dazzlings) Aria:Alright but that still doesn't explain why they wanted to trash our video shoot. (Cuts to Sunset and the brothers) Sunset:My guess is they wanted to scare everyone away and ruin Owen's business. Steve & Stu:And it would have worked if it weren't for you meddling kids! (Goober pops up putting his paws on their shoulders and they look at him) Goober:And their dog too! (Police take them away) Shaun:Well that wraps everything up. Sunset:And those cases where we defeated Scrappy Doo's Spooky Island henchmen when they were scaring people off to get real estate using their Spooky Island costumes and the mascots were also doing criminal activity. Gloriosa:Otherwise that wraps it up and solves the case. Goober:There's still one thing left to figure out. Sunset:What's that Goober? Goober:If Shaun was tied up in the attic with Sonata then who's the bat we've been chasing? (Bat twitches it's head they run off screaming as bat goes after them and the gang laughs we fade to a white blue background and the Director appears) Director:Coming soon to you're favorite music channel near you. Come see the Fabulous the Spectabulus the something elsedpulaus. The one the only.... The Dazzlings! (Cloud of smoke gets him to disappear they start to sing the What's New Scooby-Doo theme song we start with Sonata giving a beat cuts to Adagio) Adagio:(Starts singing)What's New Scooby-Doo? Were comin after you. You're gonna solve that mystery. (Twirls around and a bat's eye is what we see) I see ya Scooby-Doo the trail back to you. (We then cut to Aria getting out of a coffin also wearing wedding dress like the other Dazzlings) What's new Scooby-Doo? (Does the dress switches the scene to inside dark castle at a window we see Adagio putting candles on and she turns around and it's Aria behind)We're gonna follow you, (A magnifying glass comes and then we see Sonata she puts it up close to her lips) We're gonna solve that mystery.(Cuts to Goober with the magnifying glass up to his eye and he sees a bat gets scared leaps up and runs in place and off he goes it's revealed to be Aria making a shadow puppet)I see ya Scooby-Doo we're comin after you What's new Scooby Doo? (Cuts to Alonso and Goober with a box of Goober Snacks on the floor they pour them into their mouth and it is revealed to be spiders cuts to moat with moon refection in it we cut to the guys on the bridge and a bat flies around) Don't look back you may find another clue. (Pan up to Dazzlings wearing their usual attire then clouds come by we get an up close of Adagio's face) Scooby Snacks we'll (We see the Dazzlings in different colored slices)Be waiting here for you! (Cuts to a trail of footprints we then see Goober shadow out line) What's new Scooby Doo? (Goober sniffs until he comes up to Sonata's foot looks up to see a horrible monster tiki face)We're comin after you. You're gonna solve that mystery(Goober jumps back as she pulls the mask off) I see ya Scooby-Doo the trail leads back to you. (Cuts to Alonso scratching his head looking around and Goober lands in his arms) What's new Scooby-Dooooo?(We tuck out to see two buffalo monsters mostly masks and they freak out and jump)Nananana(They are revealed to be Adagio and Aria we tuck out to see the director at the camera we then cut to the gang watching and enjoying the song Gloriosa taps her hand on arm of director extra chair Sunset shakes her arm back and forth Shaun snaps his fingers)nanana, (We pan to Alonso and Goober with Wrenchfield and Decastle and Sonata Alonso is behind Decastle and Goober is on Wrenchfield's back cuts unclose with Sonata and Goober she kisses Goober as the song goes)nanana nana nana na nanana What's New Scooby-Dooooo? Goober:Goober-Doober-Doo! (Giggles as he lick Sonata and a piano like wedding thing is heard as we iris on him ending the episode) THE END Trivia * This is an inspiration form the What's New Scooby-Doo episode The Vampire Strikes Back With some similarities * The Dazzlings being attacked and wanting to break up * The Gang investigating the castle * Owen Decastle and Wrenchfield and the Fortescue brothers are from the episode and the castle and episode are based on it * When Sonata kisses Goober it is similar to how Dusk did to Scooby and in that scene she pulls on her arm behind her back to how she does in some scenes in Canterlot High in Rainbow Rocks Category:Mystery Story